Into The Woods
by sujushineebeastlover
Summary: Kyuhyun is the new guy in school, again. But something is different about this town, and Kyuhyun can't help but think that his new friends have something to do with it. The woods are creepy.. Is it just the urban legend, or is it something else?


The sun was shinning brightly that morning when Kyuhyun decided to get up out of his bed for a change that morning. It was the weekend, the weekend that they are forcing him to move. To move away from his friends who considered to be his family. His mom and dad weren't his family, no matter how many times people tell him that they are. They couldn't be his family, they weren't home long enough to even acknowledge his existence. If it wasn't one way it had to be another. He was forced to move more times then he could count in his nearly eighteen years of existence. Kyuhyun moved towards the boxes that he still had to fill with his books and other things that lingered throughout the room. He had fallen asleep last night while trying to finish up the rest of his packing. He looked around his room as he picked up the books. It was as blank as it was when he first arrived in this room. The bare walls did not make him feel like he was at home, then again, as he reminded himself, this was not his home.

Kyuhyun grabbed the box and headed downstairs, where his parents were starting to load up the car and the attaching trailer behind it. He went to go put his box into the trailer and he couldn't help but see the fact that it was piled high with boxes, and suitcases. It was strange, even though he had done this a million times over, he couldn't forget that feeling that he was just going to do what he was told to do from his parents.

No one came to tell Kyuhyun goodbye when it was officially time for him to leave. This time he didn't want to have that torture when this time came around. He knew that it was going to come, and sometimes he wished that he didn't want to yearn to having a friend. Having someone by your side counts for everything. It has been a while since Kyuhyun had a real friendship. Well, one that you would count as "officially" real. The types that aren't afraid to be near each other even if they are having a bad day. And when you snap they instantly forgive you because they know just how having a bad day and other things rubbing you the wrong way to that point. That was the kind of friendship that everyone wanted to have. The one that you could call family. The last time Kyuhyun had a friend like that, it was about five years ago. Kyuhyun could not remember what his friend's name was, and sometimes he wondered if there was ever a type of person that would care just enough to be by his side in some times of need.

The car drove down the road, and Kyuhyun watched as the neighbors and people that associated with his parents look straight at them. This wasn't the way to leave a town, surely Kyuhyun knew that. People just starring at you like you were just in a cage. The cage that no one wants to be apart of. Kyuhyun knew of only that cage since he got here. Did his parents even tell them his name? More importantly, why would Kyuhyun even care about what they thought? He never cared about what they thought before, there was no reason to start now. He sat back and watched everyone, he didn't want to think anymore, he just wanted to leave since he knew that the place they were going didn't to be so far away. Kyuhyun soon found himself falling asleep as soon as they left his old town.

Kyuhyun only opened his eyes to see them approaching the town: Birchwood. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as they passed the sign, but he doesnt remember hearing about this place. He looked out the window, the town was not that big, and there was not that many people looking in the direction of the car. It seemed like people were doing what they wanted to do and didn't bother with what anyone else was doing. Kyuhyun liked that people were minding their own business. He looked out the other window from where he was sitting, and woods were there. The greens mixed well with each other, and the shadows were doing the darker green justice. It blended well together, and soon the background was blending farther away from Kyuhyun's eye sight. It had this eerie feeling about it, but at the same time it was gorgeous.

His dad drove for a little bit more, then turned onto a street and near a house. The house was a red color that didn't match well with the other houses. It stood out a little, Kyuhyun noticed. He looked around the other houses, but the woods that he saw earlier was right next to his house. There was not a house in between his new house and the woods. A shiver ran up Kyuhyun's spine. He did not like having that feeling, the one where his skin crawled when he turned his back to anything. This was happening now, but something told Kyuhyun that it wouldn't be the last time that this feeling would be encountered.

"Kyuhyun," his dad called him and Kyuhyun realized that he was starring at the woods a little too long, "come help me carry some boxes in."

Kyuhyun didn't even bother replying, he knew that he would have to help either way so he just went over to help. The boxes were not that heavy, but the suitcases were. Once Kyuhyun brought in some boxes and his mom was trying her hardest to keep up with the unpacking. Though, soon enough his dad started to tell him to unpack his boxes up in his room as they figured out what was for dinner. He went to his room, it was a little bit bigger than the last one, but at the same time it felt smaller. They always felt a tiny bit smaller every single time they move no matter how big the room is. Kyuhyun was always not ready for this part, the unpacking of it all. Though in the back of his mind he was thinking, why even bother with unpacking. He gave it a few weeks top before his parents decide its time to move again. To him this tedious process always happened whenever his paretns thought that they weren't like there. His parents worked sometimes for the highest people in the city, once the country, so it was easy for them to get reccomended some place else.

An hour passed, his mom came to him, looked into his room and said, "Kyuhyun, why haven't you unpacked your things?"

Kyuhyun sighed, did he dare tell his mom what he thought? His little guessing game. "I guess I am tired, you know from the long trip and helping dad unpack the trailer." He lied, he had to, if he parents really knew what he thought, he would not have a place to live anymore. It was either their rules, or no roof.

"I guess that is good, your dad and I are going to try to return the trailer tonight. Pizza is on its way, and we left the money by the door. All you need to do is give them the money when they come and you can go ahead and eat."

Kyuhyun nodded, he knew this routine a little too well. His mom sighed and left hoping that Kyuhyun would do what he was told. Kyuhyun could be a little stubborn at times. When he heard the car go down the road, he went to explore the house a little. It wa not that big, but the rooms seemed a bit big to anyone that didnt notice some of the boxes that were still piled high. He sighed, there was still things that they left untouched. Most of it was the movies or the family portiats, but the dishware and other kitchen appliances had to be put up first. The door bell chimmed. Kyuhyun grabbed the money and opened the door.

Standing there was someone that was close to his age, but yet they still looked older. He was mature and his aburn hair covered most of the right side of his face. His nose was slender and matched his face perfectly. His milky white skin made his uniform look like it was worn on a model, and the tight pants fit perfectly around his long, slender legs. He looked like a model.

"Hello," the boy said formally, "The total will be $22."

"Ah, yes," Kyuhyun said as he counted it out and handed it to the boy, his fingers were slender and long as well, "Keep the change."

"Thanks, usually people are not as nice. You're new here aren't you," Kyuhyun nodded to his question, "Well, welcome to Birchwood. Don't worry, it is actually pretty entertaining here. I'm Zhou Mi, by the way," Zhou Mi stuck out his hand, waiting for Kyuhyun to grasp it.

"I'm Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun said as he shook Zhou Mi's hand, "What do you guys find entertaining around here?"

Zhou Mi eyed Kyuhyun, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Kyuhyun nodded again, unsure of what to say.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you, but there is a legend here. One that makes it so people dared to try to go into the woods. Now, I'm not so stupid to go and try it, though people say that those woods are haunted by what people don't know. No one has tried to find out yet. Some say that it was a murder. And he still goes around killing little kids."

Kyuhyun could feel his skin crawl again, but Zhou Mi continued, "Though, it is only a legend, no one knows for sure if it's true."

"Right," Kyuhyun agreed, "just a legend," though Kyuhyun could feel something wrong with it.

"Anyways, I'm sorry, but I have another delivery. See you around sometime Kyuhyun."

With that, Zhou Mi left leaving Kyuhyun to figure things out on his own. It had to be just a legend, no one could do something like that. Kids are pure and innocent. Kyuhyun ate in silence as he tried to figure it out and soon he found himself, dressed in only sweat pants looking outside from his window seeing the shadows dance in the woods. He tried to go to sleep. He was nervous about school in the morning, what exactly will he see there. Well, he was certain that he will be going to the local college that was here. Birchwood College. It had a ring that made Kyuhyun shiver. Soon the darkness overtook him.

The sky was a dark gray, at least that is what Kyuhyun noticed when he walked outside of his door. He felt that feeling of being watched again, and his head turned toward the woods near his house. It frightened him amensely, he had heard rumours about those woods recently (his parents brought some home as well and were telling him them over breakfast). Most people believed that, well, that there wa something always lingered there. Since Kyuhyun was new to this town, he wrote it off as just a legend (that and Zhou Mi told him about the legened). There was always one in towns like these, and he knew that sometimes they did them just for tourists, other times just to have something to call their own. It was always a blanket over a town so they can feel more relieved when people disappeared, or so Kyuhyun thought. Kyuhyun's parents were trailing behind him, making sure that he went into the car. They drove away in the beat up car to make sure that Kyuhyun did not skip.

If only Kyuhyun knew that there indeed was eyes watching him...


End file.
